follow your arrow
by goldenberryhudson
Summary: "I'm Rachel Berry, and you?" "I'm Finn Hudson, it's a real pleasure. So my mom said that you're having some troubles, is that true?" "No, it's just me being myself. My fathers don't understand that I need to just follow my arrow, go where I wanna go, you know?" "Yeah, actually, I do." AU, eventual Finchel


She stumbled to the bathroom door, pushing it as hard as she could to get out. She cursed her self when the amount of force caused her to fall, ankle caught in the door. "Shit!" she said, trying to stand up. From a distance, someone was calling her name. "Rachel! Rachel, RACHEL!" it was the voice of her friend Santana. Rachel regained her balance, shakily, and rammed into Santana. "There you are," she said, "we raided the liquor cabinet-can you say Grey Goose, baby?" She held a bottle of half-empty vodka her hand, smiling weakly. "Did you...d-d-did you drink half of it? Without me?" Rachel asked, taking the bottle and chugging the alcohol down. "The vodka waits for nobody," Santana said, trying and failing to take it back. "Rachel, stop. You're too drunk. I'm taking you home." Rachel protested. "But-b-but no. I wanna-I wanna stay." Santana grabbed the intoxicated girl's arm and dragged her outside. "We're leaving." Rachel was too drunk to detest any longer. She was promptly pushed into Santana's BMW.

"San, are you-are you sure you can d-drive?" she asked.

"Positive. It was only half the bottle that I drank, not the whole thing."

The engine revved, and they sped off. The speed made Rachel nauseous, but they soon made it to her house.

"Crap," Santana said, looking onto the Berry family's porch. "Whattt?" Rachel slurred, turning around. "Oh shit."

Hiram and Leroy stood solemnly, their faces evident with anger. Rachel pushed the car door open and practically fell out. She slowly but surely made it to the porch, where Leroy said, "Rachel Barbra Berry, get inside this _instant_!" She clutched her head and groaned. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

They both had those angry looks about them. Eyes squinted, eyebrows angled, arms crossed, and let's not forget the foot tapping. Hiram's steps seemed heavier and louder as he stepped up to Rachel.

"Rachel, don't say a word. Just listen. Your father and I are concerned about you. Ever since we moved here, you've strayed away from who you are. You're not a party girl, I just know it. That Santana girl, she got you into this. I knew there was something I didn't like about her. You have such a bright future, Rachel, and I don't want to see you not get it. You're so talented and beautiful, but these irrational acts need to stop. And you can't get out of this, you're going to be punished. There are consequences to every choice you make, Rach, what don't you understand? We love you, more than anything, but we can't have you acting this way. That's why...you're leaving New York."

"_What the hell?_ I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me."

"Oh but we can," Leroy chimed in, "and you're not going to use that language, young lady, especially not in front of your hosts in Lima."

"_Lima?_ What kind of place is called Lima?" Rachel retorted.

"Your father and I lived in Lima until you were born, it's a lovely town in Ohio. You'll be staying with the Hummels, our good friends." he said.

"Ohio? What the fuck are you trying to do to me?" she asked, angering further.

"You need to find yourself, Rachel. We just want what's best for you." Hiram said, trying to sound sympathetic.

"Find myself? I'm Rachel Berry, and I know who I am. But do you know what? I'll go to this hellhole of a town, Lima; anywhere but with you two. I can't believe you." she growled. Rachel trudged upstairs and began to pack her things. She was leaving tonight, screw taking a plane. Packing her things into her bag as fast as she could and scribbling a note to her dads, Rachel Berry climbed out of the second story window and called her best friend.

"Santana, I need a ride to the bus station."

"No, San, I don't care if you're drunk, I need to leave now."

"Okay, I'm waiting." She hung up the phone after their conversation.

That was the last night Rachel Berry spent in New York.

* * *

_Dads, _

_I'm done pretending. I'm not a little girl anymore, and I'm pretty damn capable of making my own choices. I just need to get out of your hair for awhile, be who I want to be. By the time you find this, I'll be en route to Lima. Please send the rest of my things that I couldn't pack to the Hummel residence, I'm sure I'll find it on my own. There can't be that many Hummels in such a small town, right? I love you both, I'm just frustrated. How many times will it take for me to get it right?_

_ Rachel_


End file.
